Watashitachi
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Taman. Bangku. Pukul 2 siang. Si gadis dengan buku sketsanya. Si pria dengan wajah lelahnya. Ditaman kota, setiap harinya mereka bertemu tanpa kata. NaruHina plain story. Karena setiap pertemuan memiliki kisah.
1. Prologue

Watashitachi

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto work

* * *

Mereka cukup sering bertemu. Pria itu dengan sepeda hitam-orangenya akan datang ke taman pada jam-jam makan siang. Pakaiannya selalu tampak lusuh termakan usia. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya tertutupi celana jins belel dan ankle boots coklat yang kotor oleh lumpur. Rambutnya yang kuning terang acak-acakan dan lengket oleh keringat.

Si gadis sendiri selalu membawa buku sketsa. Tubuhnya yang subur selalu mengenakan jaket pink sakura dan rok sepanjang mata kaki berwarna pastel. Kadang, ia akan melihat gadis itu dengan celana bahan berwarna gelap yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang si gadis.

Mereka selalu bertemu di taman. Pria itu akan duduk-duduk dengan minuman dari botol yang dibawanya sembari mengusap keringat. Gadis itu menyimpulkan pria itu sedang beristirahat. Entah dari kegiatan apa sampai-sampai kaos dibalik jaketnya basah oleh keringat. Ia tidak ingin berspekulasi.

Mereka selalu duduk di bangku yang sama. Bangku itu berada dibawah pohon lebat yang teduh dan udara mengalir dengan baik disekitarnya. Pria itu selalu melihat gadis itu menggambar dengan pensil arangnya sembari menatap taman dari bangku tempat mereka duduk. Gadis itu akan tersenyum sesekali melihat anak-anak bermain di sekitar mereka.

Mereka selalu terdiam. Pria itu, walau sudah sebulan lebih melihat si gadis yang selalu berbagi tempat duduk dengannya, tak pernah bertukar sapa. Hanya anggukan kepala ketika gadis itu mendapati keberadaannya. Sangat jarang si pria datang lebih dulu dari si gadis. Kelaupun itu terjadi, si gadis akan tersenyum padanya sebagai sapaan ramah.

Mereka duduk berjam-jam. Kadang si pria hanya duduk selang beberapa menit sebelum meninggalkan si gadis dengan anggukan sopan dan berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya terparkir. Kadang ia duduk lebih lama dari si gadis hingga matahari terbenam, menikmati suasanya taman dan alunan musik dari headsetnya.

Mereka sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Gadis itu akan mulai menggambar begitu ia duduk di bangku. Kadang si pria mendapati gadis itu berhenti untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Kadang gadis itu berhenti menggambar. Gadis itu kemudian sibuk dengan buku, ponsel, pemandangan, bahkan musik dari earset putihnya sebelum kembali menggambar.

Mereka tampak berbeda. Gadis itu dengan tampilan sederhana, rapi, dan bersihnya. Gadis itu tampak selalu bersemangat, tanpa lelah, menggambar dengan buku sketnya. Si pria tampak kasar dengan pakaian tua dan kotornya. Pria yang tampak selalu kelelahan ketika mencapai taman.

Mereka saling menyadari. Tak pernah gadis itu tidak menangguk atau tersenyum ketika ia datang maupun pergi. Si pria pun akan selalu mengangguk pada gadis di sampingnya. Mereka diam, tak saling bicara, tapi tahu bahwa setiap harinya, teman berbagi bangku mereka akan muncul. Si gadis dengan buku sketnya dan si pria dengan wajah lelahnya.

Mereka terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama tanpa sadar, mereka saling mengerti tanpa perlu berkata.

* * *

Entah apa yang merasuki saya ketika menulis cerita ini. Well, yang pasti cerita ini akan sangat membosankan dan... plotless.

Sorry about typo's. Hope ya all like it. And RnR, please.

salam,

Hiruma Enma 01.


	2. Chapter 1 : Hujan di Musim Semi

NaruHina Story

Watashitachi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimot

* * *

Kakinya mengayuh tanpa lelah. Satu dua, satu dua, seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya pria itu menggerakan sepedanya. Hinga akhirnya netra biru lautnya menangkap pemandangan hijau di kejauhan. Taman kota Konoha. Pria itu tersenyum, mempercepat kayuhannya hingga sepeda itu melesat semakin cepat mendekati taman.

Naruto memakirkan sepedanya di tempat parkiran sepeda taman yang tampak sepi. Awal musim semi bukan musim yang tepat untuk berada di taman kota Konoha. Kebanyakan orang akan lebih suka pergi ke taman yang terdapat rimbunan bunga sakura bermekaran. Dan lagi pula, masih butuh setengah bulan lagi untuk bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran.

Naruto berjalan dengan nafas memburu menuju bangku taman langganannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto ingin terkikik sendiri. Tapi ketika ia melihat gadis itu lagi, hanya senyum yang muncul di wajah tampannya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi duduk di bangku taman yang sama. Dengan kegiatan yang sama.

Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Mendudukan diri di sampingnya dengan jarak yang aman. Ia menurunkan tas punggungnya dan bersandar penuh kelegaan di bangku taman kesukaannya. Gadis di samping Naruto menyadari keberadaan pria itu dan menangkat kepalanya dari buku sketsa yang sedari tadi ia tatap.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Si gadis tanpa ragu tersenyum dan menangguk pada Naruto. Naruto juga ikut menangguk sebagai bentuk sapaan. Ini sudah kali kesepuluh mereka berdua bertemu di taman ini, dijam yang sama, di bangku yang sama, dan dengan keadaan yang sama. Gadis itu dengan buku sketsanya dan Naruto dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gadis itu dengan cepat memutuskan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada gambarnya. Naruto juga mulai melakukan ritualnya yang biasa. Pertama ia mengeluarkan botol minuman sport dari ranselnya kemudian handuk berwarna orange. Ia meminum banyak-banyak cairan dingin menyegarkan dari botolnya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menyeka keringat.

Setelahnya ia memasukan handuk dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari ranselnya. Naruto tanpa basa-basi menyantap makan siangnya tanpa perlu berbasa-basi pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bahwa mereka tidak akan saling bertukar ucap selama duduk di bangku ini.

Bukannya tak pernah mencoba. Naruto sudah pernah mengajak gadis itu berbicara ketika musim dingin sepuluh hari yang lalu. Tapi gadis itu hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis di bibir ranumnya. Naruto bahkan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dilain waktu. Tapi respon yang didapatkannya selalu sama.

Gadis itu bukannya tidak sopan. Ia selalu menyapa dan mengucapkan selama tinggal melalui anggukan kepalanya. Gadis itu juga selalu merespon perkatannya walau hanya dengan anggukan singkat. Si pirang mulai berasumsi bahwa gadis itu bisu. Tapi ia sedikit ragu akan pemikirannya itu. Lama-lama ia mulai tidak perduli lagi dan memilih untuk tidak mengajak si gadis berbicara. Toh mereka hanya orang asing yang berbagi bangku.

* * *

Naruto merapatkan jaket kulit tua di tubuhnya. Hari ini bahkan lebih dingin dari musim dingin beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal musim semi sudah tiba tiga hari yang lalu. Kuncup-kuncup bunga di taman juga sudah mulai muncul.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Naruto tiba di taman tepat ketika jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua. Dan seperti biasa, pria itu langsung mendudukan diri di bangku kesukaannya. Tapi ada dua hal yang tidak biasa. Pertama ia tidak menggunakan sepedanya. Sepeda itu bocor ketika ia gunakan kemarin ketika pulang. Dan yang kedua, gadis itu tidak ada di bangku ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menyimpulkan gadis itu tidak datang. Lagipula normal untuk gadis itu tidak datang ke taman kota di udara sedingin ini. Naruto menghela nafas ketika ia merasa heran mengapa ia kecewa. Menghentikan perasaan bodoh itu, Naruto membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia mengelurkan kotak bekalnya, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan penuh harap, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu duduk di sampingnya dengan tas rajutan dan buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa.

Naruto terperangah. Gadis itu yang menyadari bahwa Naruto menatapnya, memberikan senyum manis yang biasa. Naruto dengan kikuk menangguk lalu menguburkan wajahnya kedalam tas. Ketika ia sudah yakin wajahnya tertutup sepenuhnya, ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Naruto meraih _bento_ nya. Ketika sudah yakin senyum bodoh di wajahnya sudah menghilang, ia segera menjauhkan tas itu dan meletakannya di bangku. Naruto berusaha tenang ketika memakan bekalnya.

Dari ujung matanya, ia mengamati gadis di sampingnya. Tidak seperti biasa, gadis itu tidak mengenakan jaket pink sakura kebesaran dan rok pastelnya. Gadis itu kini mengenakan kemeja putih, sweter baby pink, mantel hijau, dan celana kain kream. Naruto berpikir, apakah yang membuat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda hari ini.

Hari ini memang tidak biasa. Naruto menghabiskan bekalnya sembari sesekali menatap gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampaknya sedang menanggambar orang-orang yang sedang mengajak anjing mereka jalan-jalan. Matanya tidak lepas dari krumunan anjing-anjing itu yang berlari di sekitar taman.

Naruto menatap rambut biru gelap yang saat ini terikat separuh yang menjadi mahkota si gadis. Biasanya gadis itu tidak repot-repot menata rambutnya dan membiarkan surai indigo itu terurai hingga pinggangnya. Naruto diam-diam dalam hati menanggap gadis itu lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Selesai memasukan bekalnya ke dalam tas, Naruto menikmati suasana santai di taman. Ia membiarkan angin dingin berhembus menyegarkan wajahnya. Gadis di sampingnya juga tetap menggambar seolah nyaman dengan udara dingin di sekitar mereka.

Ah, ternyata hari ini pun damai seperti biasa.

.

.

Naruto mengendurkan posisi duduknya dan bersender malas di bangku taman. Kadang, ketika ia duduk-duduk santai seperti ini, Naruto merasa bagai pengangguran tanpa beban. Andai saja bisa begitu. Pria itu tanpa sadar menghela nafas lebih keras dari seharusnya. Gadis yang sudah selama sebulan lebih ini menemaninya, menolehkan kepalanya mendengar helaan nafas Naruto.

Wajah berkulit tannya merona merah mendapati si gadis menyadari helaan nafasnya. Tangannya kemudian mengibas-ibas di depan wajah (yang bahkan tidak menghadap ke arah si gadis) memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Si gadis tersenyum dan kembali menatap objek gambarnya. Kali ini gadis itu menggambar kerumunan anak-anak yang mulai memadati taman seiring menghangatnya cuaca. Naruto juga sudah menanggalkan jaket yang biasanya ia kenakan. Ia alih-alih memilih kemeja flanel merah kotak-kotak yang melapisi kaos putihnya.

Gadis itu di sisi lain tetap mengenakan jaket kebesaran dan rok panjangnya. Naruto tersenyum. Seperti penampilan gadis itu, mereka akan tetap selalu sama.

.

.

Hari ini hujan. Naruto terkejut ia mengetahui fakta itu, dan masih mengayuh pedal sekuat tenaga menuju taman seperti biasa. Pertengahan musim seni memang selalu seperti ini di kotanya.

Naruto mengayuh, mengayuh hingga tiba di gedung toko depan taman yang memiliki teras beratap. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia meraih tas punggungnya dan mengambil handuk ketika mata birunya mendapati sosok yang akrab.

"Keh..." Naruto tersedak. Nyaris. Tapi jelas Naruto terkejut.

Gadis itu juga terlihat terkejut. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Dan Naruto baru menyadari betapa kecil gadis itu ketika mereka berdiri bersisian seperti ini. Baju lavender dan rok putih tiga perempatnya sudah setengah basah. Bahkan rambut indigonya sudah lepek karena air hujan.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto, lalu membuang muka dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis itu mengelus rambut gelapnya seolah malu. Naruto menatap handuk orange ditangannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya." Naruto menyodorkan handuk itu.

Gaids itu menatap handuk di tangan Naruto lama. Lavendernya bergulir dari handuk itu ke wajah Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar. "Ambillah." Naruto menyodorkannya lebih dekat lagi pada tangan si gadis.

Dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu mengambil handuk di tangan Naruto. "Badanku sudah benar-benar basah. Paling tidak masih lebih berguna jika kau yang memakainya." Kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"..."

"Huh?" Apa telinganya berdenging karena suara hujan? Barusan ia seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Gatou."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut dengan mata melotot menatap si gadis yang kini berdiri dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya yang manis kini bersemu merah.

" _Arigatou_."

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Gadis itu barusan berbicara. Gadis yang selama dua bulan ini duduk di sampingnya dalam diam, kini berbicara degan suara lembut yang begitu menghanyutkan.

"Jadi kau tidak..." Naruto segera menutup mulutnya sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung gadis itu. Naruto kini berdiri kaku. Bingung. Sementara itu gadis itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia pinjamkan.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, membelakangi Naruto. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Salahnya. Dia pasti menyinggung perasaan gadis itu. Naruto kini merasa bersalah. Baiklah. Dia akan meminta maaf. Dia akan...

"Pfftt.."

Meminta maaf?

"Puh.. haha.. ahaha..."

Apa gadis itu baru saja tertawa? Menertawai apa?

Dirinya?

" _Gomennasai_." Gadis itu memutar kepalanya. Kini wajah cantik itu menghadap dirinya. Naruto mematung. Senyum di wajah berseri-seri milik gadis di sisinya itu benar-benar mempesona.

" _Iie_... _Gomennasai_." Naruto mengatakannya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah merona si gadis.

"Untuk?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya? Tawa lepasnya sudah benar-benar hilang digantikan ekpresi kebingungan.

"Yah kau tahu... Atas kata-kataku tadi." Naruto dengan kikuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun yang bisa membuat anda meminta maaf." Gadis itu menjawab dengan senyum. Lalu kemudian wajahnya memerah dan ia menunduk dalam, memainkan handuk di tangannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol bukan?" Naruto tidak bermaksud apa-apa ketika mengatakannya. Tapi bahu gadis itu terlonjak seolah Naruto baru saja membentaknya.

"Gomenas..." Gadis itu seolah kehilangan suara.

Membuat Naruto panik bukan kepalang. "Tidak itu... Jangan khawatir. Maaf."

"Itu... Aku juga minta maaf."

"Bukan ini salahku jadi..."

Kedua orang itu bertatapan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Lalu...

"Pffftt.. Ha, Hahahaha..."

Gadis itu menatap wajah tertawa Naruto. Pertama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama pria yang selama ini duduk dalam diam di sampingnya.

Mereka tertawa untuk beberapa menit. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan safirnya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan amethystnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai dari awal?"

"Ya, Tuan?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya walau tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengatakannya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Salam kenal Uzumaki- _san_. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membungkuk sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, Naruto- _san_." Mereka berjabat tangan.

Hari itu hujan. Hujan pertama sejak Naruto bertemu si gadis lavender. Namun hari itu juga hari pertama Naruto mengetahui nama si gadis.

Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Sangat gaje. Saya merasa malu.. entah cerita macam apa ini. Menerima segala jenis kritik dan masukan. Maafkan saya soal typo yang masih bertebaran.

salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	3. Chapter 2: Pertemuan di Musim Dingin

NaruHina Story

Watashitachi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hinata merapatkan mantel musim dinginnya. Walau musim dingin di kotanya tidak sedingin Jepang bagian utara, tapi tetap saja udara dingin ini membuatnya kewalahan. Namun begitu, Hinata keheranan mendapati dirinya berjalan menuju taman kota. Dengan buku sketsa dalam pelukannya, gadis itu menyusuri jalan menuju bangku di ujung taman.

Hinata mendudukan diri. Ia meletakan tasnya di bangku bersemen itu setelah merasa nyaman di tempatnya duduk. Udara dingin kini terasa sejuk alih-alih membekukan tubuhnya. Hinata membuka tasnya, meraih kotak pensil dan mengambil pensil arang. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada sekitar taman yang sepi. Hanya beberapa tunawisma yang berkeliaran di sekitar taman.

Tidak menemukan pemandangan yang cukup menarik, Hinata memilih menggambar kerumunan orang dalam bayangannya dengan taman sebagai latarnya. Hinata asik menggambar. Sesekali mengamati taman yang ia gunakan sebagai inspirasi gambarnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia habiskan waktunya di taman itu seorang diri. Lalu maniknya menangkap sosok yang memasuki area taman dengan sepeda. Pria –dari perawakannya yang tinggi- itu memarkirkan sepedanya. Hinata tidak terlalu yakin karena jarah yang jauh, tapi sepertinya pria itu bukan gelandangan.

Lalu untuk apa pria itu datang ke taman di musim dingin seperti ini? Hinata tanpa sadar mengamati pria itu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Dari yang bisa Hinata lihat dari tempatnya, pria itu memiliki rambut yang pirang. Apa dia berandalan yang mewarnai rambutnya? Pikiran itu terlintas dibenak Hinata.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat hingga Hinata bisa menangkap detail-detail yang ada pada pria itu. Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit yang kelihatan sudah tua. Kaos hitam polos. Jelana jeans yang sudah dekil serta angkel boots coklat yang kotor. Melihat penampilannya, Hinata mulai merasa takut.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pria itu berhenti berjalan tepat di depan satu-satunya tunawisma yang ada di taman ini. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok dan tampak memberikan sesuatu ke orang tua yang tampak duduk dengan lesu beralas kardus. Hinata penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

Lalu si pria berambut pirang menyerahan sesuatu kepada pria tua itu. Hinata tidak melihat jelas, tapi sepertinya itu kaleng. Minuman? Apa pria itu memberikan minuman pada tunawisma itu? Baik sekali. Pikir Hinata.

Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat. Hinata segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali melihat kertas putih berisi sket setengah jadi. Hinata ragu. Diam-diam ia mencoba melirik si pria, tapi belum sempat ia mengangkat tatapan, seseorang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pria yang sedari tadi ia amati. Hinata mulai gelisah. "Tidak apa-apa bukan." Suara berat nan maskulin itu mengejutkannya.

"Jika aku duduk di sini?" Lanjut pria itu lagi ketika ia tidak berhasil juga mendapat perhatian Hinata.

Tanpa menatap pria di sampingnya, Hinata menangguk sebagai balasan. Hinata malu sekali. Apa pria ini menyadari ia menatapnya sedari tadi? Hinata ingin sekali pergi dari taman itu sesegera mungkin. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak pada pria disampingnya.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan saja gambarnya. Mereka berdua diam untuk sementara. Pria itu pun tidak melakukan apapun selain meletakan tasnya di bangku, tepat di samping tas Hinata.

"Cuacanya sudah mulai hangat ya."

Hinata terkejut. Pria itu mengajaknya berbicara. Ia harus menjawab sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada yang terlintas di pikirannya. Akhirnya kepala bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa menangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ia membuat pria di sampingnya marah?

Tapi Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri pada gambar di tangannya. Menit demi menit kembali berjalan tanpa suara. Hanya ada gemerisik daun dan suara samar lalu lintas yang mengisi kekosongan. Hinata masih berusaha menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Pria di sebelahnya tak kunjung melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk seperti penangguran yang ditolak lamaran kerjanya. Apa pria ini sedang bersedih? Galau mungkin? Tapi bukan hak Hinata untuk tahu. Dan lagi pula tidak mungkin orang sepemalu Hinata bisa bertanya hal-hal semacam itu pada orang asing begitu mudah.

Iya, Hinata hanya malu. Ia tidak takut pada pria di sampingnya. Tapi walau begitu, Hinata mulai khawatir pria di sebelahnya kesal. Terbukti dari pria ini tidak mencoba lagi berbicara padanya. Hinata meremas rok yang dikenakannya.

Kenapa sekarang dia merasakan rasa bersalah seperti ini pada orang asing yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui. Lagi pula sedari awal mengapa pula dirinya duduk di taman kota di akhir musim dingin seperti ini? Memangnya dia orang bodoh apa? Bagaimana jika ia sakit nanti?

Tapi ketika kaki-kakinya membawa dirinya kemari selepas kuliah, Hinata duduk begitu wajar di salah satu bangku di taman itu dan mulai menggambar. Kini ia terjebak dengan orang asing yang ia perlakukan secara tidak sopan karena ia malu.

Hinata meremas roknya semakin kuat hingga rok itu kusut dibuatnya. Sudahlah! Begitu gambarnya selesai, Hinata akan segera meninggalkan taman ini. Butuh setengah jam sampai gambar sketsa itu rampung. Hinata tersenyum menatap gambarnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengepost gambar ini ke akunnya.

Hinata segera mengepak barangnya. Ketika semua sudah beres, ragu-ragu Hinata menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya. Kebetulan, pria itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Hinata tersenyum kaku dan menanggukkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Ah, semoga pria itu tidak tersinggung dengan perbuatannya.

Semoga.

.

.

Siang ini, Hinata sedang mengambar kucing di bangku taman dimana dua kucing sedang tertidur di dekat tempatnya duduk. Hinata mengcurahkan fokusnya pada kedua kucing di hadapannya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu dan gambar kucingnya juga sudah selesai.

Hinata sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena berada di posisi yang sama cukup lama. Ketika ia menoleh untuk meregangkan lehernya, netranya menangkap sosok yang baru kemarin ia lihat di tempat yang sama.

Pria yang kemarin duduk bersamanya di bangku taman ini, saat ini tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Pria itu sepertinya menyadari Hinata menatapnya, karena ia menoleh dari bentonya dan menatap Hinata.

"Oh, siang." pria itu menyapa. "Mari makan, Nona." Ujarnya dengan senyum sejuta volt.

Hinata merona dan menangguk sebagai balasan. Terlalu membatu untuk meberikan balasan langsung.

Pria itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kaos lengan panjang –jaket kulitnya sudah ia tanggalkan- terlihat agak berkeringat walau pun saat ini musim dingin. Hinata jadi penasaran, apa yang pria ini lakukan hingga bisa berkeringat seperti ini di akhir musim dingin yang masih membekukan.

Pria itu cepat sekali menghabiskan makannya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai makan ketika Hinata menggambar tadi. Hinata sedikit malu karena terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berada di sebelahnya cukup lama.

"Ah, aku terlambat!" Pria itu dengan panik menatap ponsel keluaran lama di tangannya. "Mari, Nona." Hinata segera menangguk memberikan respon.

Pria itu juga segera pergi setelah mengemas barangnya.

'Sepertinya ia sibuk.' Hinata menatap pria pirang itu yang kini bersiap pergi dari taman dengan sepedanya.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-20 dan setiap harinya Hinata bertemu pria itu di bangku taman ini. Pria itu hari ini datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu dan kaos coklatnya tampak basah oleh keringat. Beruntung saat ini musim semi hingga kaos itu segera kering dengan sendirinya.

Pria itu lagi-lagi ke taman ini untuk makan siang. Dengan gesit tangannya mengeluarkan handuk, botol minum, dan kotak bekal dari tas punggungnya. Ia akan mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk sembari meminum air. Setelahnya ia akan makan bekal.

Hinata diam-diam menyaksikan itu dari kegiatan menggambarnya di samping si pria. Hinata juga sudah hapal betul. Tiap hari Senin, Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumat pria itu akan buru-buru pergi. Tapi di hari Selasa seperti hari ini, pria itu akan dengan santai duduk di taman hingga jam 3 sore.

Kadang Hinata penasaran sekali apa yang pemuda itu lakukan hingga berkeringat di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Normalnya orang akan jarang berkeringat di awal musim semi seperti sekarang. Tapi pria itu nyaris berkeringat setiap hari.

Pria itu, dari perawakannya sepertinya berusia 20an. Tidak mungkin jauh lebih tua dari Hinata. Dan soal pekerjaan. Apa dia masih kuliah atau bekerja, Hinata tidak bisa menentukan dari pakaiannya. Pakaiannya terlalu out date untuk anak kuliahan dan pekerjaan formal juga tidak cocok dengan tampilan pria itu.

Hinata menyelesaikan lukisannya bersamaan dengan pria itu menghabiskan bekalnya. Biasanya mereka berdua akan duduk-duduk dalam keheningan menikmati suasana dan pemandangan di taman. Tanpa pernah bosan.

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama hari ini. Dua puluh lima menit lagi kelas umum yang harus dihadirinya dimulai. Maka, Hinata cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan gambarnya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu heran kenapa Hinata cepat sekali pergi hari ini.

Hinata meraih tasnya, tersenyum pada teman duduknya dan menangguk tanpa perpisahan. Hinata segera meninggalkan area taman menuju halte bis yang ada di depan taman. Hinata duduk di sana dan menunggu bis.

Dalam pikirannya, ia bertanya-tanya. Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia meninggalkan taman setiap harinya.

'Apa besok aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?'

* * *

Secara official fic ini sudah tamat. Akan ada satu chapter lagi berupa epilog dari sudut pandang Naruto dan Hinata. Silahkan baca fic ini sambil menggabungkannya dengan chapter sebelumnya. awalnya ada di chapter ini dan akhirnya ada di chapter Naruto. Tadinya saya ingin membuat lanjutan kisah ini, tapi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic lama saya yang sudah terbengkalai hampir bertahun2 lamanya. Jadi, kita akhiri fic ini di sini.

Sekali lagi maaf untuk typonya. Saya menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran. RnR please.

salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


	4. Epilog

NaruHina Story

Watashitachi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Siang itu Naruto tidak punya rencana apapun. Ia hanya kebetulan berjalan tanpa arah dan kebetulan arah yang ditujunya adalah taman kota. Tentunya banyak bangunan-bangunan lain di dekat sana yang bisa ia datangi. Tapi, ketika kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke sana, entah mengapa Naruto tidak berniat mengubah tujuannya.

Sebelum ia memasuki area taman, Naruto sempat membeli sup kacang merah yang panas dari _vending machine_ di depan toko yang ada di sebrang taman. Namun ketika ia melihat seorang tunawisma di taman yang kedinginan duduk diatas kardus, tanpa ragu pemuda itu memberikan sup itu.

Naruto toh tidak butuh-butuh sekali. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangku taman terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Hingga ia mendapati seorang gadis tengah duduk di sana sendirian. Naruto mau tidak mau merasa kebingungan dan heran. Sedang apa gadis itu ketika musim dinginseperti ini duduk di taman sepi seorang diri?

Ha.. Hantu? Naruto berjengit. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sekarang siang hari. Kenapa pula hantu di taman keluar di siang bolong seperti ini? Sudah begitu duduk terang-terangan di bangku taman seperti itu lagi.

Naruto kewalahan memikirkannya. Apa sebaiknya ia urung niat ya? Lagi pula. 'Kenapa kaki sialan ini terus berjalan ke sana sih?'

Namun pada akhirnya Naruto duduk juga walau sudah berpikir sampai ia pusing sendiri. 'Ya sudah. Terlanjur.'

"Tidak apa-apa bukan." Gadis itu tidak kunjung menoleh padanya juga.

"Jika aku duduk di sini?" Tambah Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian si gadis. Tapi gadis itu hanya menangguk tanpa menoleh padanya. Naruto merasa nista. Ia meletakan tasnya di samping tas si gadis dengan lesu.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Gadis itu sedang menggambar. Mungkin saja dia tidak mau konsentrasinya terganggu. Kalau begitu, apa Naruto sudah menanggunya?

Sekarang Naruto merasa tidak enak. Haruskah ia pergi sekarang juga? Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis itu malah tersinggung? Baiklah... Setelah perdebatan sengit dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa selang waktu, Naruto memilih untuk mengajak gadis itu bicara sekali lagi.

"Cuacanya sudah mulai hangat ya."

Bodoh. Maki Naruto pada diri sendiri. Kenapa juga ia bertanya soal cuaca. Memangnya ia orang yang sekikuk apa? Lagi pula sejak kapan orang seperti dirinya merasa kikuk dan kaku berada di dekat orang lain. Biasanya dirinya tak pernah kenal malu dan sungkan jika berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Gadis itu kembali menangguk. Naruto sedikit kecewa, tapi juga lega. Untung-untung gadis itu mau menangguk. Tapi hal ini membuatnya semakin susah. Apa ia mengganggu gadis ini atau tidak? Mungkin lebih baik gadis itu mendiamkannya saja tadi. Jadi Naruto bisa langsung meninggalkannya tanpa beban.

Naruto jadi pesimis. Ia tidak lagi berusaha mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Ia tenggelam pada pemikirannya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto merasa dirinya melankonis saat ini. Tapi terserah saja. Toh pikirannya sekarang benar-benar penuh pada hal lain. Keheningan ini membantu Naruto mendapat ketenangan.

Setengah jam berdiam diri sementara ada orang di sampingnya membuat Naruto jengah juga. Ia kemudian menoleh diam-diam kepada gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih sibuk melukis. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Seulas senyum terulas dari bibirnya walau setengah terhalang oleh rambut sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan pasti.

Gadis itu kemudian merapihkan barang-barangnya, menutup buku sketsa, dan siap untuk beranjak pergi. Naruto panik ketika mata birunya tidak sengaja bersikokoh dengan lavender si gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, menanggukan kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto di taman seorang diri.

Ah, sepertinya gadis itu tidak kesal. Naruto lega. Naruto senang mendapati dirinya tidak mengganggu gadis itu.

'Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya ya?'

* * *

Hari itu hujan, Hinata tahu. Hari itu seharusnya dirinya tidak pergi ke taman seperti biasa, Hinata tahu. Yang Hinata tidak tahu, kenapa sekarang ia berteduh di teras depan toko di sebrang taman kota Konoha.

Hinata melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada dirinya yang setengah kebasahan dan siap terserang flu atau deman karena hujan-hujanan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Tadinya gadis itu bersiap pulang saja selepas kuliah ketika melihat awan mendung menggantung di langit. Tapi tanpa sadar dirinya malah menaiki bus yang, alih-alih membawanya pulang, mengantarnya di halte di depan taman. Dan tak lama setelah ia turun di halte itu, hujan turun dengan lebat.

Hinata ingin menertawai kebodohannya. Sudah begitu ia lupa membawa payung lagi. Hinata tahu gadis baik seperti dirinya tidak diperbolehkan mengutuk, tapi untuk kali ini saja Hinata ingin mengutuk keadaan.

"Tukkkk!"

Suara itu mengalihkan pikiran Hinata yang baru akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar di dalam hati. Ketika iris pucatnya melihat ke arah suara berasal, Hinata terkejut melihat siapa yang didapatinya.

Itu adalah pria yang selalu duduk bersamanya di bangku taman. Dan kini pria itu basah kuyup dari ujung rambut pirangnya hingga sepatu boots coklat yang akrab. Kaos lengan panjang itu sudah melekat dengan erat di tubuh tannya. Begitu pula jins biru yang berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap karena air hujan.

"Keh..." Pria itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya. Seperti Hinata, laki-laki itu juga sama terkejutnya.

Hinata memperhatikan tubuh basahnya sekali lagi. Lalu menyadari keadaannya juga tidak lebih baik. Tubuh kecilnya kebasahan, gemetar, dan rambut gelapnya lepek. Hinata merasa seperti kucing malang yang terperosok di lubang pembuangan.

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya, bukan karena kedinginan. Dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin menggali lubang dan masuk ke sana sekarang juga. Hinata memutuskan kontak mata itu. Ia meraih rambut indigonya dan mengelus rambut itu. Berharap rambutnya bisa sedikit lebih rapi.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya." Pria itu menyodorkan handuk orange yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam tas. Hinata menatap handuk itu. "Ambillah." Pria itu menyodorkannya lagi, kali ini lebih dekat untuk Hinata raih.

"Badanku sudah benar-benar basah. Paling tidak masih lebih berguna jika kau yang memakainya." Pria itu seolah ingin membuatnya yakin untuk memakai handuknya tanpa sungkan. Hinata jadi tersentuh. Sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda ini, Hinata selalu melihat kebaikan dalam dirinya.

"Arigatou." Hinata mengucapkan kata itu. Kata pertama yang keluar ketika ia bersama pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Huh?" Apa? Apa pria ini tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya barusan?

"Arigatou." Hinata mengeraskan sedikit volume suaranya. Mengutuk derasnya hujan hingga menutupi suaranya.

"Eh?" Respon tidak percaya Naruto membuat Hinata malu luar biasa. Pipinya dengan cepat memerah.

"Arigatou." Ini usaha terakhir Hinata. Ia sudah kepalang malu. Si pirang tidak segera membalas seolah tercengang. Apa pria ini menyangkanya...

"Jadi kau tidak..." Pria itu segera mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Ah, ternyata benar. Yah ini salah Hinata juga yang tidak pernah berbicara ketika mereka bersama.

Lalu Hinata menatap ekspresi bersalah di wajah pria itu. Entah mengapa, dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini. Hinata membuang muka. Takut jika ia kelepasan di depan muka si pirang secara langsung. Tapi serius, wajah pria itu benar-benar lucu. Seolah dia baru saja diomeli oleh ibunya karena berbuat salah.

"Pfftt.."

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Puh.. haha.. ahaha..."

Hinata akhirnya tertawa lepas sekali. Dan nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Hinata dengan usaha lebih, mencoba menahan tawa. Ia menoleh kearah pria di sampingnya yang kini melongo. Ah, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. " _Gomennasai_."

" _Iie_... _Gomennasai_." Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya, terlalu sibuk untuk mengendalikan tawanya.

"Untuk?" katanya setengah geli. Ia heran kenapa pria itu yg malah meminta maaf.

"Yah kau tahu... Atas kata-kataku tadi." Pria itu terlihat kikuk. Menggaruk-garuk tengguknya dan merendahkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun yang bisa membuat anda meminta maaf." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol bukan?" Hinata berjengit mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Gomenas..." Hinata merasa pundung. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menyelesaikan permintaan maafnya. Jadi pria itu benar-benar terganggu kenapa Hinata tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Andai Hinata tahu...

"Tidak itu... Jangan khawatir. Maaf." Pria itu membalasnya dengan kalang kabut.

"Itu... Aku juga minta maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukan ini salahku jadi..." Kenapa suasanyanya jadi muram seperti ini?

Kedua orang itu bertatapan. Pria itu menatapnya sampai...

"Pffftt.. Ha, Hahahaha..." Dia tertawa begitu lepas. Hinata menatapnya yang tertawa keras seperti itu. Sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai dari awal?" kata pria itu setelah mereka meredakan tawa masing-masing. Biru lautnya menatap padang lavender Hinata dalam.

"Ya, Tuan?" Hinata bingung.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengatakannya dengan senyum lebarnya. Ah, ternyata begitu.

"Salam kenal Uzumaki- _san_. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membungkuk sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto- _san_." Hinata meraih tangan Naruto. Tangan itu terasa begitu hangat. Sehangat senyumnya yang kini Hinata lihat.

Pemuda itu seterang matahari di musim panas.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-san."

"Yo." Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata tanpa ragu. "Menggambar lagi?"

"Iya. Naruto-san kesini untuk beristirahat?"

Percakapan ringan itu membuka lembaran baru bagi hubungan dua manusia yang dipertemukan di bangku taman. Kali ini tidak ada hujan. Hanya ada udara yang makin menghangat dan riuhnya taman kota yang mulai ramai oleh pengunjung.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi ketika taman itu begitu dingin dan sepi.

Percakapan pertama mereka ketika hujan saat itu sedang mengguyur kota.

Hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya dimulai di taman kota yang begitu ramai dan hidup.

.

.

Karena, setiap pertemuan memiliki kisah.

***END***

* * *

Berakhir! Berakhir sudah fanfic tidak jelas ini. Setelah ini saya akan mulai menulis ulang fanfic saya yang sudah lama terbengkalai. Mampirlah jika ada waktu :)

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Untuk yg mereview sudah saya balas bagi yang log in. Terima kasih juga untuk yang tidak. Reiew kalian semua sangat berarti. Hiks #lebay.

Tapi saya sungguh merasa terhibur atas review dan dukungan (follow dan fave) yang kalian berikan. Maaf fic ini harus berakhir dengan gaje.

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan maaf untuk 4 chapter tidak jelas yang sudah kalian baca. Jangan lupa mereview untuk terakhir kalinya bagi fic abal-abal ini. Hehehehe...

salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
